1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generates image log data from output image data used for printing and stores the image log data in a built-in storage unit included in the apparatus. In this situation, in order to make the size of the image log data small, the resolution of the image log data is reduced or some pages are cut.
When the image forming apparatus is capable of performing data communication with a server apparatus through a network, it is possible to transmit the image log data from the image forming apparatus to the server apparatus and store the image log data in the server apparatus.
In case of a print job for printing plural pages, in the image forming apparatus, image processing such as rasterizing and screen processing is continuously performed for original image data of plural pages in turn and consequently output image data of the plural pages is continuously generated in turn. Since an image log job (i.e. generation and transmission of the image log data) can not be executed in parallel with this print job, output image data of the plural pages is stored in the image forming apparatus until the print job is completed, and after the print job is completed, the image log data of the plural pages is transmitted to the server apparatus.
However, for an image forming apparatus as a low-cost model that does not include a built-in non volatile large-scale data storage device such as a hard disk drive or an SSD (Solid State Drive), it is difficult to store the output image data or the image log data of the plural pages in the image forming apparatus itself until the print job is completed as mentioned.
In particular, in case of storing the image log data having the same image resolution as that of the output image data, an image log per page has a large data size, and therefore it is more difficult to store the output image data or the image log data of the plural pages in the image forming apparatus itself until the print job is completed as mentioned.